<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold me, dear. And never let go. by EJBEisGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747687">Hold me, dear. And never let go.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay'>EJBEisGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Whipping, so far - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the captains quarters. Two lovers have the night for themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold me, dear. And never let go.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah<br/>theyre all 18+ whatever, this fandom is not my home, i just visit my friends here and there and write stuff!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-ah- wait, fuck. Oh my gods.”</p>
<p>“Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“You damn know everything is alright- just- let me- <i>ah</i>-” another twist of Pinky’s fingers inside of him, stretching his fingers and pushing into his walls. “-<i>ah</i>, you bastard.”</p>
<p>He could hear the smug smile in Pinky’s voice when he said, “What? You want some more?”</p>
<p>Sabeltann’s eyes widened, and he tried to look back at Pinky, but the hand around his throat squeezed him as a warning. “<i>More</i>? Are you serious? You’re already fucking me with four fi- <i>ah, hah</i>, stop making me lose my tho- <i>hoooooly shit</i>-” </p>
<p>Pinky only seemed to be spurred on by his protests, and started fucking him earnestly with his fingers, teasing him with light pushes against his prostate and kitten-like licks around his hole. If he would be able to move his hands he would have grabbed Pinky by the hair and grinded down harder onto him. But alas, his hands were tied together with the blue bandana that you would see on Pinky’s head, and held up into the air by a piece of rope that was hooked into the ceiling.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the most comfortable pose in Sabeltann’s well educated opinion, but the strain of his muscles as he gripped the rope tightly between his hands, the feeling of being able to let go and not fear that he would fall, the fact that he knew that Pinky would let him down the moment he asked- well. He could live with <i>that</i>. So he let himself feel the strain and burn of his muscles.</p>
<p>He could especially live with it when the hand around his throat moved up to his hair and started to scratch at his scalp. He almost fucking purred when Pinky dragged his nails down, over the nape of his neck and shoulrders, and all the way to his hips where he dug his fingers into them and jerked him back onto the fingers that were inside him. He felt his thumb hook around his hole and pull as Pinky delved in with his tongue as well and started fucking him with it.</p>
<p>Tears were prickling at his eyes and his mouth was agape. Every time he tried to take a breath in it felt like Pinky pushed into him <i>just</i> right, and licked <i>just</i> hard enough to make him lose his capacity to think and breathe, and he was left gasping for air and trying not to choke on his own spit or let his tears of pleasure fall down.</p>
<p>An eternity passed until Pinky seemed to catch his own breath. Seconds were melding into minutes, minutes into hours, and it didn’t matter how long it had passed until Pinky settled down and let him <i>breathe</i>. But what <i>did</i> matter was the fact that he had been edged two times already and he felt like he would burst any fucking second now.</p>
<p>He still held onto the theory that Pinky could somehow read his mind, as he leaned up to his ears and started speaking. “You know, you seem pretty desperate for release, don’t you? Two times is quite a lot, <i>captain</i>-” and the blinding hot pain of a whip racked through him, the crack loud enough to be heard by anyone outside the room. Sabeltann almost <i>screamed</i>, but he refrained, and all he could do was whimper and cry out in pleasure. Pinky chuckled. “So? What do you think?”</p>
<p>When he didn’t give an answer, Pinky grabbed him by the chin and squeezed it <i>hard</i>. “Open your eyes, dear. I’m not done with you yet, alright? We’ve got the entire night at our hands.” </p>
<p>Another crack of the whip. His cock jerked and he was afraid that he would cum in that instant, but Pinky let go off the whip in favour of squeezing his cock, digging his nails just enough for the threat to be evident in his hold. Sabeltann sobbed.</p>
<p>When did he close his eyes? He tried to open them, he <i>really did</i>, but it almost felt as if his body wasn’t listening to his brain anymore, and all he could do was let out the most pathetic sound he ever made and try to lean into the warmth that was radiating from Pinky. The tears clouding and blurring his vision weren’t helping either, but he was sure that he would get away with leaning into him for a bit-</p>
<p>Before he could even finish that thought, Pinky grabbed him by the throat and pushed him upwards, his back arching and eyes opening up in an instant when he realised he couldn’t breathe. The tears fell down his face. He tried not to let it show how much he was enjoying it, how much he was enjoying the fact that Pinky had control over his breath, over his life. The trust and safety he felt with Pinky was so all consuming, that not even a sliver of fear was able to worm its way into his heart. </p>
<p>He was sure that the trembling of his thighs and arms gave him away, though. So.</p>
<p>He felt more than saw the disapproval coming from Pinky, and he didn’t know if he wanted to be a further brat and fight on with him, or actually obey like he so <i>desperately</i> wanted and <i>needed</i> to. He’d have to see what Pinky brought out of him, and if he was able to crack him any further.</p>
<p>“You want to play like this, kitten? We’ll play like this,” and next thing he knew was that he was <i>empty</i> and alone, as Pinky left his side and got off the bed. A rush of panic came over Sabeltan, but it was quickly soother by his lover, who appeared in front of him in an instant and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, I’m here. But I’ve got something for you-” and he raised his hands. One of them was holding a black silk scarf and the other was holding a wooden ball gag. Sabeltann blinked owlishly at him.</p>
<p>“Y-you-” his throat closed up and he frowned. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You- are you sure you wa-want to use those? On me?”</p>
<p>Pinky rolled his eyes and laughed fondly. “You know I’ve wanted to use them ever since you showed them to me. Now is the best time for it, isn’t it,” he frowned, “Unless you don’t which is fine with me-”</p>
<p>Sabeltann shook his head as hard as he could, and he almost got dizzy. A small price to pay. “N-no, no. It’s fine. I want it. Except…”</p>
<p>Pinky raised his eyebrows. “Except?”</p>
<p>“Except, uh,” he felt his ears burn and he almost hid his face into his arms, “except the blindfold?”</p>
<p>Pinky immediately lowered his hand with the blindfold and threw it to the side, before settling back on the bed behind Sabeltann and wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Pinky kiss his shoulders and Sabeltann couldn’t keep his smile off his face.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, no worries. Want to give me a reason or we’re just letting it like that?”</p>
<p>How could he even begin to properly explain the need that Sabeltann had to be able to see Pinky in such a vulnerable moment? How could he even explain that he so desperately didn’t want to be blinded because he wanted to see the expression of bliss and pleasure on Pinky’s face when he would finally enter him? How could he even- even begin to comprehend himself the primal need of his to look into Pinky’s eyes when he would cum inside of him?</p>
<p>He couldn’t, so he just shook his head, ignoring the crack in his voice which gave away too much for his liking. “Letting it like that. Please.”</p>
<p>Pinky kissed his shoulders a few more times, and he felt him smile on his skin. “Good boy. Thank you for telling me. Should we go back to it?”</p>
<p>Sabeltann had never been so eager to get back into this. He nodded and whined softly, just the way that he knew Pinky would love. And he was right, because he heard Pinky’s breath hitch at his whimper.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s get you on my cock, hm?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gay rights</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>